


Like When We Were Children

by Swords_and_Parasols



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swords_and_Parasols/pseuds/Swords_and_Parasols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one person that Bonnie has left to see before she dies, as all humans do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like When We Were Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/gifts).



Emilia fluffed the pillow, then gently lowered her grandmother, trying not to glance at the window she’d left unlocked. It would be a few days at most now, if that, and the last one-the one she knew Grams wanted to see the most-hadn’t come yet. Emilia knew she’d received the message-she wasn’t as powerful as her namesake, but all the others had come, even the one she didn’t think Grams liked.

Grams smiled, and reached up to pat Emilia’s cheek. “Don’t worry, she won’t miss this. We used to call it ‘fashionably late’.”

“It’s still called fashionably late.” She kissed her grandmother, then went to turn out the light.

“Em?”

“Yes?”

“I know…that they’re strange to you, and you don’t want them invited in, but these, ones, at least, you can trust. Our family has a history with them, in more than one way. Some of it we’ve told you, the rest you’ll find in the vault.”

Emily started to question her further, then stopped, realizing the truth. “Good night, Grams.”

“Good night.” Bonnie watched her granddaughter leave, then finally let herself sink into the pillow, turning to the window. “You can come in now. You should.”

Caroline climbed through, the outside lights emphasizing her pink and purple hair. “You just told her to trust Damon, you know.”

“I ‘ve left very detailed instructions for dealing with Damon. He understands the value of staying on a Bennett witch’s good side, even when she’s going by another name. Would you believe he asked if I wanted him to turn me? Now come here, and let me get a look at you.”

Caroline carefully crawled into bed beside her, careful not to disturb anything, and Bonnie reached up to finger a lock of her hair. “What is this, anyway?”

“A blight on fashion. But it’s what’s popular with teenagers these days. Besides, you wouldn’t believe how many people don’t give teenagers a second look after a few years and different hair.

“Stefan tells a different story.”

“That’s because Stefan is a terrible faker.” She put one arm around Bonnie’s shoulders and snuggled as close as she dared, and Bonnie covered her arm with one hand.

******

"Remember when we were little, and we had sleepovers with Elena, and we all huddled in a ball when it was cold, even though we had a heater?"

"It was self defense. If we didn't, you'd hog all the blankets."

"I did not!"

"Every time. I'll bet you still do it."

"Well, maybe once or twice."

******

“What did you say?”

“Say to what?”

“To Damon. When he offered to turn you.”

“I told him no, of course. Can you imagine it? An eighty-seven-year-old vampire.”

“I suppose not.”

******

“You’re the only one, you know. The only one left from when I was human, who’s still human. Even Tyler can almost pass for my father, now.”

“I saw. A few more years, and he’ll actually have a grey hair.”

******

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For leaving you.”

“I won’t be alone. But no one else will be you.”

******

She could hear heartbeats across a room. She’d never miss heartbeats a few inches from her face. Or breath. She brushed the white hair back, and kissed Bonnie’s brow. She could hear people starting to move around in the house. It would only be a few minutes before someone came in.

“Goodbye, Bonnie.”


End file.
